Second Bench
by aquariusbaby06
Summary: Baekhyun hanya ingin sebuah keluarga yang sempurna. Sekali ia meminta, tetapi justru ia mendapatkan apa yang tidak ia harapkan. Chanbaek/Boyslove/Yaoi/BROTHERCOMPLEX/Angst. DLDR.
1. Prolog

SECOND BENCH

.

.

Author : aquariusbaby06

Cast : Baekhyun and Chanyeol

Genre : angst, drama etc

Warning : this story is mine. This strory is about brother complex, yaoi, boyslove, family etc.

. a/n : haiii readers kkk~ cece muncul dengan cerita baru hahaha, ini mungkin cerita sad banget huehehe.. aku gatau sih ceritaku ini terinspirasi dari apa gatau hehe.. aku ini emang aneh banget bikin cerita baru eh yang cerita Dandelion Buff belom end hahaha . yaudah lah ya, liat aja ntar buat yg nungguin cerita DB tapi pasti aku lanjut koq.. oke cukup gini aja ya ngemengnya..

.

.

Happy reading

..

..

* * *

><p>PROLOG<p>

.

Aku Chanyeol. Aku hanya remaja berusia 18 tahun yang mengalami masa-masa paling klimaks menurut ku. Aku menjadi gila di saat semuanya dimulai. Aku tak pernah mengharapkan dia hadir dalam hidup ku.

Dia pecundang.

Dia parasit.

Seperti benalu. Lemah. Menggelikan.

Aku malas dengannya.

Aku tak pernah menyukainya. Ada 1001 alasan yang akan ku jelaskan mengapa aku membencinya. Aku benci dengannya. Kehadirannya tak pernah ku inginkan dalam hidup ku.

.

"kau siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah dingin tak bersahabat.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, aku adik mu _hyung._"

.

Bad dream.

Dia Byun Baekhyun. Orang asing dalam hidup ku, yang datang dan mengaku sebagai adik ku dan aku begitu membencinya. Bagi ku, dia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi benalu dalam hidup semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Aku membencinya. Aku benci padanya. Dia bukan saudara ku.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Second Bench

tobecontinue


	2. Chapter 1

SECOND BENCH CH 1

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Baekhyun menangis. Mata dan pipinya memerah. Memeluk lutut dan bersandar pada pojok kamarnya. Sudah tak terhitung barapa kali lelaki itu menghapus air matanya, tetapi sia-sia karena mata sipitnya yang sekarang membengkak itu terus menerus mengeluarkan cairan bening memilukan. Sesekali juga lelaki itu memegang lengan kirinya yang lebam diiringi rintihan kecil akibat kesakitan.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mulai berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri ranjangnya. Bunyi decitan ranjang terdengar kala Baekhyun duduk di pinggirnya. Lelaki itu menyingkap bantalnya dan mengambil sebuah pigura yang terdapat sebuah foto yang telah usang. Mengusap foto itu perlahan dengan lelehan air mata yang mengalir lagi di kedua pipinya.

"hyung, appa, bagaimana kabar kalian? Aku ingin kalian ada di sini, bersamaku. Bukan lewat mimpi atau apapun itu. Aku ingin kalian menemaniku." Lirihnya diiringi semakin deras air yang keluar dari mata sipit itu.

"aku lelah.." Baekhyun menghapus setetes air mata yang terjatuh pada foto yang ada di tangannya.

Foto itu adalah foto ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya yang diambil sekitar tujuh belas tahun yang lalu sebelum terjadi peristiwa paling bahagia dan menyedihkan yang menimpa keluarga Byun.

Setetes air mata Baekhyun jatuh lagi pada foto usang itu.

"maafkan aku hyung, appa. Maafkan aku.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini.." isakannya semakin keras. "sungguh, jika aku tau akan seperti ini pada akhirnya, aku rela tak pernah ada di dunia ini."

Bahkan kata-kata lelaki kecil itu sudah melantur seperti orang hilang kewarasannya.

"aku rela tak pernah dilahirkan. Asalkan kalian bertiga hidup bahagia bersama meski tanpa ku, aku rela demi ibu, aku menyayangi ibu ku." Lagi. Menghapus air matanya. "apakah ibu juga menyayangiku?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, merasa perih dan lelah. Ia ingin tidur. Berharap kondisi matanya akan kembali baik dan jika bisa, Baekhyun juga ingin Tuhan menjawab bahwa ibu yang disayanginya juga menyayanginya sebesar rasa sayangnya lewat mimpi. Itu harapannya. Baekhyun ingin ibunya menyayanginya, karena hanya ibunya yang ia miliki di dunia ini. Tak ada siapapun lagi.

Baekhyun berbaring menatap menghadap langit-lagit kamarnya sambil mendekap foto ayah dan kakaknya itu.

"apakah aku salah jika menyayangi ibu?" mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. "apakah aku melakukan kesalahan? Apakah aku salah telah ada di dunia ini?"

Baekhyun anak yang taat agama, ia tau betul pertanyaannya yang terakhir adalah kesalahan besar. Tetapi Baekhyun ingin tau, apakah kehadiran dirinya di dunia ini diinginkan oleh orang lain? Meskipun hanya seorang saja, bolehkah ia berharap? Baekhyun lelah, tetapi tak pernah sedikit pun ia mengeluh betapa kejamnya dunia ini pada dirinya. Baekhyun percaya Tuhan selalu di sampingnya. Baekhyun tau Tuhan menjaganya, karena ia fikir, Tuhan sudah membuatnya ada di dunia ini, dan pasti Tuhan menjaganya dengan baik.

Sama seperti saat ia membeli sepatu, Baekhyun sengaja membelinya, membuatnya ada di rumah. Dan pasti Baekhyun akan selalu merawat sepatunya dengan sangat baik. Tak pernah ia biarkan seorang pun membuat sepatunya rusak.

Maka dari itu Baekhyun percaya, Tuhan selalu menjaganya setiap waktu.

Baekhyun anak yang baik, dia religius. Dan dia percaya keajaiban Tuhan.

.

.

.

Satu jam setengah Baekhyun tertidur. Lelaki mungil itu segera beranjak dari kasurnya sambil mengusap matanya yang sudah sedikit lebih baik. Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar dan mendapati ibunya sedang menonton televisi. Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum, karena sejak bangun tidur tadi, tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Tetapi siapa sangka saat ia berjalan,tiba-tiba suara ibunya terdengar.

"apakah kau keluar dari kamar karena telah menyadari kesalahanmu?!" ibunya bertanya dengan nada yang tajam.

Baekhyun hanya diam.

"bagus jika kau sudah mengetahui kesalahanmu Baekhyun. Aku harap kau tau diri untuk tidak mengulanginya."

Baekhyun hanya menatap lantai di bawahnya sembari tetap mendengar perkataan ibunya.

Sesaat sebelum Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya, wanita itu bersuara lagi.

"sebagai hukuman atas perbuatanmu, cuci semua piring yang ada dan cari makan malam mu sendiri!"

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk meskipun ia tau betul ibunya tak mungkin melihatnya.

'bahkan ibu tak mau melihat ku.' Batinnya.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Saat telah sampai di dapur, lelaki kecil itu mengambil satu gelas bening di atas kulkas dan mengambil satu botol air mineral dingin dari dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya pada gelas. Baekhyun meneguknya dalam empat kali tegukan lalu menutup botol air mineral itu dan ia kembalikan ke dalam kulkas.

Baekhyun mendesah kecil saat kakinya melangkah menuju tempat cuci piring dan menarik nafas dalam. Ia letakkan gelas yang tadi ia pakai ke dalam bak cuci piring itu dan mulai membasahai tangannya melalui kran air yang mengucur. Setelah itu, Baekhyun menuangkan sabun cair ke wadahnya dan mulai mencuci piring-piring yang sebelumnya telah ia basahi itu dengan spons.

Perlahan mengusap piring kotor itu dengan hati-hati. Akan tetapi tepat saat ia mencuci piring yang ke empat, Baekhyun merasakan ada yang berjalan di sekitar mata kakinya. Langsung saja ia melihat ke bawah dan sontak membulatkan matanya kaget. Dengan spontan, Baekhyun menjatuhakan piring yang sedang ia cuci sehingga menyebabkan piring itu pecah berkeping-keping.

Baekhyun cemas bukan main. Dia takut ibunya marah jika mengetahui piring-piring mereka yang terbatas itu pecah satu. Baekhyun dengan cepat memunguti pecahan piring itu dan tanpa sengaja benda tajam itu melukai jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"aaww! Aishh-" baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ibunya datang dari belakangnya.

"astaga Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada piring ku?!" wanita itu mendekat dan membuat pelipis Baekhyun berkeringat.

Lelaki itu perlahan berdiri menghadap ibunya.

"m-maaf bu, maafkan aku. A-aku ti-tidak sengaja, sungguh bu."

"Dasar anak tidak becus bekerja! Mencuci piring saja tidak bisa! Kau tidak tau berapa uang yang aku keluarkan untuk membeli satu piring itu dan kau dengan mudahnya merusaknya satu?!"

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Meremas kuat jari-jarinya yang berdarah di balik punggung sehingga banyak tetes darah yang memenuhi telapak tangan dan kaos bagian belakangnya.

"sudah untung kau ku perbolehkan tinggal di sini, tetapi ini yang kau berikan padaku?! Kau anak tak tau diri Baekhyun!" wanita itu kemudian mendorong Baekhyun hingga lelaki mungil itu terjatuh dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"maaf ibu.. maaf.." lirihnya.

"aku tak peduli! Cepat bersihkan ini semua! Dasar anak tak berguna!"

Baekhyun berusaha sangat keras untuk menahan tangisnya. Ia tak mau ibunya akan semakin marah karena melihatnya menangis.

"cepat bereskan itu Baekhyun! Apa kau tak mendengarku?! Kau ini laki-laki! Jangan lemah seperti ini!" bentak wanita itu pada anaknya dan pergi. Namun, baru tiga langkah wanita itu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun, ia berbicara perkataan yang membuat Baekhyun sudah tak mampu untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Aku membencimu Baekhyun. Aku tak pernah menginginkan dirimu di dunia ini. Berterima kasih lah pada suami ku. Dasar anak tak tau diri!" kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi tertunda.

Baekhyun memunguti pecahan kaca itu dengan hati-hati takut melukai jarinya lagi. Bahkan lukanya tadi belum ia beri obat antiseptic. Meskipun Baekhyun tau mungkin saja nanti jarinya yang terluka akan terkena infeksi.

"ya Tuhan.." lirihnya dengan sedikit terisak. Berdiri dan membuang pecahan piring itu ke sampah belakang rumah lalu kembali untuk mencuci piring.

Baekhyun menghidupkan kran air itu dan membiarkan air yang mengalir membasahi jarinya yang terluka. Menghapus air matanya menggunakan lengan kanan bajunya. Perlahan kembali mencuci piring yang tersisa tiga.

Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, Baekhyun segera keluar dari dapur menuju ke kamarnya. Tetapi Ia tak mendapati ibunya di seluruh rumah kecil itu sama sekali.

"mungkin ibu mencari makan untuk dirinya." Baekhyun tentu masih ingat apa saja hukuman yang dilontarkan ibunya sebelum ia mencuci piring tadi.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil jaket merah tua yang besar di balik pintu kamar lalu memakainya. Berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan membuka salah satu laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop lalu mengeluarkan isinya.

"hhh…" desahnya saat melihat isi amplop coklat itu.

"uangku habis lagi, apa aku harus kembali bekerja di bibi Shin di pertengahan bulan seperti ini?" keluhnya. Baekhyun menatap dua lembar uang 500 won itu dengan prihatin kemudian memasukkan dua lembar uang itu ke saku jaket merahnya. Kembali meletakkan amplop putih itu ke dalam laci dan berjalan keluar kamar setelah menutup pintunya.

Lelaki itu mencari kunci rumahnya di meja ruang tamu dan berjalan keluar rumah. Menutup pintu dan menguncinya lalu meletakkan kunci perak kecil itu di bawah pot bunga. Baekhyun mengeratkan jaketnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah.

.

.

"uhm- bibi, berapa harga ramen di sini?" Tanya seorang lelaki mungil dengan jaket merah kebesaran di tubuhnya.

"kalau ditambah sayur 400 won, kalau tidak hanya 300 won." Jawab bibi tua penjual ramen dipinggir jalan.

"aku pesan ramen tanpa sayur saja bibi, dengan air mineral satu gelas."

"baiklah agashi, duduklah di salah satu kursi itu."

"uh- maaf bi, tetapi saya laki-laki."

Bibi penjual ramen itu membulatkan matanya.

"astaga, ku kira kau perempuan. Wajahmu cantik sekali kkk~"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapi pernyataan bibi penjual ramen itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bibi penjual ramen itu kembali dengan satu mangkuk ramen dan satu gelas air mineral di tangannya yang telah keriput. Melihat itu, Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan membantu bibi itu untuk membawakan mangkuk ramennya.

"terima kasih bi.." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"sama-sama anak muda. Sungguh maafkan aku karena menganggapmu perempuan tadi." Bibi itu tersenyum menyebabkan pipi keriput itu sedikit terangkat.

"hehe, tak masalah bibi, mungkin karena aku terlalu imut kkk~"

"hahaha.. iya kau memang imut sekali. Cha cepat dimakan ramen itu, nanti keburu dingin. Aku tinggal dulu ya untuk melayani pelanggan yang lain." Ucap bibi itu yang akan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"tentu bi, terima kasih."

"sama-sama anak muda."

Setelah itu, Baekhyun menghabiskan ramennya dengan cepat. Ia tak mau ibunya marah jika dirinya pulang terlalu malam. Akhirnya setelah ramen satu mangkuk itu habis, Baekhyun segera meneguk air mineral di sampingnya.

Baekhyun berdiri dan menghampiri bibi tua tadi.

"berapa harga semuanya bi?"

Bibi tua itu langsung menoleh dan tersenyum kala mengetahui Baekhyun di belakangnya. "350 won saja, aku memberi mu diskon 50 won untuk air mineral itu karena wajahmu kkk~"

Baekhyun benar-benar senang mendengarnya.

"benarkah? Ahh bibi baik sekali! Ini uangnya bi."

"tunggu, aku akan mengambil kembaliannya."

Bibi tua itu mengambil uang kembalian Baekhyun dan segera berbalik ke arah Baekhyun.

"ini kembaliannya nak, cepat lah pulang. Ini sudah malam sekali, pasti ibu mu kuatir anaknya yang imut ini belum pulang malam-malam seperti ini."

"terima kasih bi, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu ya bi, sampai jumpa!" baekhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan warung ramen itu setelah sebelumnya member _dadah_ kepada bibi tua itu.

.

.

.

"di mana anakmu itu Taeyeon~a?"

"entahlah Jungsoo, mungkin sedang keluar. Sebentar lagi pasti pulang."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yang berbicara bersama ibunya. Perlahan ia masuk ke rumahnya dan mendapati seorang laki-laki seumuran ibunya yang duduk membelakanginya.

"permisi."

"ahh itu dia! Baekhyun kemarilah.." ujar ibunya.

Baekhyun perlahan mendekati ibunya dan membungkuk sopan pada lelaki di depannya.

"perkenalkan Baekhyun, paman ini adalah Park Jungsoo." ucap ibu Baekhyun yang bernama Kim Taeyeon itu.

Baekhyun melihat lelaki bernama Park Jungsoo itu dan dibalas oleh senyuman oleh lelaki paruh baya itu.

"dia adalah calon ayahmu Baekhyun, bersikap baiklah padanya."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

tobecontinue

.

.

.

.

hai readers~ ini chap 1 nya update! ini masih belum angst banget loh hahaha

btw aku sengaja bikin kty jadi ibuknya bbh, habisnya hubungan itu lebih cocok drpd hubungan dua orang yg pacaran hahahaha...

Oiya, pasti pada nungguin CY kan? hahaha ada yg uda dapet pencerahan CY kapan dan disaat bagaimana akan muncul? :D

btw lagi kalo yg bingung sama 500 won itu seberapa kalo di rupiah-in(?), 500 won itu = 5000 rupiah.. jadi Baek cuma punya uang 10.000 rupiah doang di pertengahan bulan.. ngenes bgt kan diaa? wkwkw.. yaudah btw lagiiii

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE.. I need your opinion to the next story

bye~


	3. Chapter 2

SECOND BENCH CH 2

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Baekhyun merasa ibunya benar-benar jahat dan mulai untuk mengkhianati ayah kandungnya yang telah meninggal dunia. Mungkin Baekhyun masih menyimpan rasa bersalah –meski ia sendiri tidak tau apa salahnya– kepada ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya, tetapi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak rela jika laki-laki paruh baya yang dikenalkan oleh ibunya bernama Park Jungsoo itu menggantikan posisi ayah kandungnya. Sekalipun ia berfikir bahwa Park Jungsoo adalah orang yang baik.

"calon ayah?" Baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi berharap bahwa ibunya hanya salah bicara atau apapun itu, meski ia sangat yakin jika telinganya benar-benar berfungsi dengan baik tadi.

"iya. Park Jungsoo akan menikah dengan ibu, kau harus menerimanya Baekhyun." Ucap Taeyeon dengan nada sarat akan ancaman kepada anak semata wayangnya.

Baekhyun tidak sadar jika air mata mulai muncul di pelupuk matanya yang kecil. Rasanya perih dan sedikit buram. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin tidur terlelap di ranjangnya. Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun meminta izin kepada ibunya dan 'calon ayahnya' dengan sopan agar ia boleh tidur di kamarnya dan sebisa mungkin mengabaikan tajam Taeyeon yang seperti mengantarkan bom ke kepalanya yang pening.

"maafkan Baekhyun. Dia memang seperti itu, selalu tak menghargai orang asing di sekitarnya. Padahal aku sudah berkali-kali memberitaunya agar bersikap sopan kepada orang lain." Taeyeon menjelaskan kepada Jungsoo dan hanya dibalas senyum maklum dari lelaki itu, tanpa mengetahui jika wanita di depannya baru saja mengatakan fitnah kepada anak kandungnya sendiri.

"tidak masalah, mungkin dia hanya syok dengan berita ini. Sama seperti putraku." Balasnya.

.

Lelaki kecil itu memandang kosong hamparan langit kelam malam itu. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Yang mampu membuatnya kembali pening dan rasa mual menyeruak tiba-tiba di dalam lambungnya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tak bisa menerima laki-laki itu sebagai ayahku. Bagaimana jika ayah tak suka di surga? Bagaimana jika hyung tak suka di surga?" sebenarnya Baekhyun bimbang dengan pikirannya. Di satu sisi, ia ingin mempunyai ayah yang dapat membuat hidupnya beserta ibunya membaik dan di sisi yang lain ia tak mau seorang pun menggantikan posisi almarhum ayahnya di keluarganya. "tapi ibu terlihat sangat bahagia dengan laki-laki itu, aku harus apa? Aku hanya ingin ibu bahagia." Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia lelah dan malas memikirkan hal ini sekarang. Maka ia memutuskan untuk tidur dan mengabaikan fakta jika calon ayahnya atau Park Jungsoo belum pulang dan masih berbincang dengan ibunya.

.

Sinar matahari pagi ini sangat mengganggu tidur laki-laki mungil itu.. Baekhyun menggeliat sebentar di atas ranjangnya dan menguap lebar. Ia merasa tidurnya semalam sangat tidak efektif, badannya masih terasa pegal dan otaknya masih belum bersih dari masalah kemarin. Setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan bermaksud mencuci mukanya yang terlihat sangat payah dan lelah. Sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu kamarnya, Taeyeon keluar dari pintu kamar di sebelahnya dengan mengenakan pakaian rapi dan tas coklat kecil di genggaman tangannya.

"akhirnya kau bangun juga Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidurmu?" meskipun katanya terlihat perhatian, namun ibunya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan nada dingin yang sering ditujukkan untuknya.

"beruntunglah kau karena aku tak membahas sikap tidak sopanmu kemarin malam kepada calon ayahmu. Moodku sedang baik pagi ini jadi jangan mencoba untuk merusaknya." Ucap wanita itu sembari memakai jam tangan kecilnya. Baekhyun hanya memerhatikan dan berusaha mengingat sejak kapan ibunya mempunyai jam tangan ber merk sama seperti milik Soojung, teman sekelasnya yang sangat modis itu.

"sarapanmu ada di meja makan. Jangan lupa membereskan rumah dan jangan mencoba untuk mengabaikan aku jika kau tak mau aku memukulmu lagi seperti yang kemarin." Baru saja Taeyeon akan berjalan, Baekhyun menahannya dan segera bertanya tentang hal yang sejak semalam berputar mengganjal di pikirannya dan berhasil membuatnya pening. "apa ibu benar-benar akan menikah dengan paman Park?"

Wanita itu meliriknya tajam. "tentu saja! Kau tak suka?! Seharusnya kau senang Baekhyun! Karena asal kau tau, sejak aku bersamanya, aku selalu merasa bahagia. Kau perlu juga tau bahwa sejak suamiku meninggal, aku tak pernah bahagia dan ini semua karena mu!" Baekhyun menunduk. "anggap saja kau menebus kesalahanmu dengan menerima Jungsoo dengan baik sebagai ayahmu! Kau memang tidak tau diri!" Taeyeon mengibaskan rambut di sebelah bahu kanannya. "bersihkan rumah! Aku akan menemui calon suamiku!"

Kemudian wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiridi depan pintu kamarnya dan sedang memikirkan perkataan ibunya barusan.

"akankah aku menerima ini semua? Apakah aku siap?"

.

Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan tugasnya membersihkan rumah sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu dan sarapan dengan hanya roti isi selai stroberi seperti biasanya. Dan di Minggu pagi ini ia berencana untuk pergi ke gereja tua favoritnya untuk berdoa, setelah itu mengunjungi makam ayah dan kakaknya. Maka dari itu setelah selesai sarapan dengan roti isi, Baekhyun segera membersihkan dirinya dan berpakaian yang terbaik seperti saat ia ke gereja biasanya. Laki-laki kecil itu dengan sangat rapi menyisir rambutnya dan menambahkan parfum pada kaos putih bergambar bendera Jerman yang sedang ia kenakan sekarang. Ia memandangi pantulan dirinya pada cermin dan berusaha memperbaiki penampilannya agar terlihat sempurna, Baekhyun beranggapan bahwa Tuhan senang melihat seseorang yang berpenampilan rapi jika sedang berdoa kepada-Nya dan tidak menutup kemungkinan jika doanya akan dikabulkan dengan cepat oleh Tuhan. Setelah dirasa selesai, baekhyun segera meninggalkan rumahnya dan tidak lupa sebelumnya mengunci pintu utama lalu meletakkan kunci di tempat biasanya –di bawah pot bunga–, setelah itu ia segera mengeluarkan sepeda warna hitam miliknya dari gudang di sebelah rumahnya. Setelah selesai mengecek kemungkinan bannya akan kempis atau apapun yang menyangkut kerusakan sepedanya, Baekhyun segera menaiki sepeda itu menuju gereja.

Baekhyun sangat senang naik sepeda di pagi hari seperti ini, karena dengan begitu, dirinya dapat dengan puas menikmati udara sejuk yang menyapa wajah manisnya. Butuh sekitar lima belas menit bagi Baekhyun untuk sampai di gereja dengan mengendarai sepeda kebanggaannya.

Setelah turun dan meletakkan sepedanya pada batang pohon oak di samping gereja, Baekhyun dengan langkah riangnya memasuki gereja yang memang selalu sepi jemaat meskipun di hari Minggu seperti ini sekalipun. Karena siapa juga orang aneh yang mau berdoa di gereja tua seperti ini setelah banyak didirikan gereja yang lebih mewah dan bersih di pertengahan kota. Bukan di tempat jarang pemukiman seperti ini. Kecuali Baekhyun yang memang aneh. Baginya, gereja tua yang sepi justru mampu membuatnya terasa lebih dekat dengan Tuhan. Selalu itu yang Baekhyun pegang teguh selama ini.

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah saat menyadari ada seorang laki-laki tua ber uban sedang duduk di tempat biasanya ia duduk. Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini, _toh_ siapapun berhak untuk duduk di tempat favoritnya –barisan bangku kedua dari depan– karena gereja ini milik semua orang, meskipun Baekhyun sempat terkejut karena biasanya saat hari Minggu ia berdoa, gereja ini selalu tidak ada orang, dengan kata lain hanya dirinya yang berada di gereja itu untuk beribadah.

Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk di barisan bangku keempat. Ia sengaja memberi satu jarak barisan bangku dengan laki-laki tua itu, agar saat ia berdoa laki-laki tua itu tak mendengarnya –karena Baekhyun terbiasa berdoa dengan berbicara.

Baekhyun menutup mata dan menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berusaha dekat dengan Tuhan nya, berusaha menceritakan masalahnya kepada Tuhan, mencoba mencari masalah yang selalu mengganjal hatinya sejak semalam.

Ya.

Baekhyun telah menemukan jawabannya dan ia ingin Tuhan mendengar jawabannya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan dan mengeluarkannya dengan sama pelannya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku datang lagi, aku ingin bercerita Tuhan.. ibu akan menikah lagi dengan paman Park. Aku berat menerimanya Tuhan, tetapi kata ibu, aku dapat menebus kesalahanku pada ibu jika menerima paman Park menjadi ayah ku yang baru." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya karena merasa tenggorokannya kering.

"aku tak tau apa kesalahanku pada ibu. Tapi jika memang aku bersalah, aku ingin menebus kesalahanku pada ibu, aku ingin ibu bahagia dan ibu bahagia jika ia menikah dengan paman Park." Baekhyun merasakan jika suaranya telah bergetar.

"aku mencintai ibu, aku menyayanginya, aku ingin yang terbaik untuknya, aku ingin ibu bahagia meskipun hal itu dapat membuatku sekarat sekalipun, aku tak perduli, asalkan ibu merasa bahagia. Hanya ia yang kumiliki Ya Tuhan, dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya, termasuk menerima paman Park menjadi ayahku." Satu tetes air mata jatuh dari matanya yang sekarang memerah.

"aku paham jika Kau pasti bosan mendengar ini tetapi aku sungguh menyayangi ibu meskipun ia selalu bersikap kasar padaku."

Baekhyun mengais nafas sebanyak mungkin, "aku menyayangi ibu, tetapi kenapa ibu membenciku?"

Matanya benar-benar terasa perih untuk saat ini. Angin yang masuk melalui jendela gereja menerbangkan helai rambutnya dan menutupi sebagian matanya yang tertutup rapat.

"bolehkah aku meminta Tuhan? Aku meminta agar ibu juga menyayangiku." Baekhyun berbicara dengan diiringi beberapa isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"aku ingin seperti Daehyun yang ditemani ibunya saat ia mengikuti kontes menyanyi…" Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya sejenak.

"aku ingin seperti Naeun yang mendapat tepuk tangan paling keras dari ibunya saat selesai menari ballet.." satu tetes air mata jatuh dari dagunya.

"aku juga ingin sekali seperti Sehun, saat ia baru belajar memakai sepeda dan terjatuh, selalu ada bibi Oh yang membantunya berdiri-" Baekhyun menghentikan bicaranya hanya untuk menghapus air mata di pipi kanannya, "bahkan saat aku kecil dulu, ibu tak pernah mau tau aku belajar bersepeda atau tidak. Yang ia tau saat aku pulang dengan luka-luka di lutut ku dan ibu marah padaku." Baekhyun mengingat dengan baik bagaimana kenangan masa kecilnya yang teramat menyedihkan.

Genggaman tangannya mengerat.

"aku juga ingin seperti teman-teman yang mendapat usapan sayang saat penerimaan rapor akhir semester karena nilaiku yang naik, bukannya ibu yang tak peduli dan langsung pulang meninggalkan ku sendirian di sekolah."

Baekhyun menggigit ujung lidahnya menahan suara tangisnya yang akan keluar.

"terlebih aku ingin ibu memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang, bukan nama lengkap atau hanya sebutan 'kau'."

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap lukisan bunda Maria yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi tertawa di depan altar. "aku lebih menginginkan ibu memerhatikanku."

"hanya ibu yang aku miliki, meskipun ia tak menginginkanku di dunia ini sekalipun, aku tetap ingin bersamanya.."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, "tapi aku yakin ibu menginginkanku karena ibu telah melahirkan aku di dunia ini dengan susah payah, aku yakin ibu pasti akan menyayangiku suatu saat nanti." Baekhyun tersenyum dan menghapus semua air matanya. "ayah dan hyung juga akan menyayangiku pasti." Baekhyun mendongak, "Ya Tuhan, sampaikan maafku pada ayah karena aku mau menggantikannya dalam hidupku, tapi sampaikan juga padanya jika aku akan selalu menyayanginya."

Baekhyun bernafas dalam, "dengan doaku yang tulus, kabulkan doaku Ya Tuhan, amin."

Baekhyun kemudian melepaskan genggaman kedua tangannya dan menatap heran kepada laki-laki tua tadi di depannya. Laki-laki tua itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda pergerakkan. Ini aneh, terlebih seingat Baekhyun, laki-laki tua itu selalu menatap salib di depan altar sejak ia masuk di gereja ini. Baekhyun meraba pipinya dan mengusap matanya yang merah dan lebih kecil dari biasanya, dengan sangat pelan, Baekhyun mendorong dirinya untuk berdiri dari deretan kursi yang ia duduki dan bergerak dengan maksud mengambil dua buah tangkai mawar putih di sudut ruangan untuk ia letakkan di makam ayah dan kakaknya nanti. Selalu seperti itu.

Baekhyun berhenti setelah akan memulai berjalan, ia menyadari jika mau tidak mau sebentar lagi ia akan melewati laki-laki tua –aneh dan misterius– itu dan akan mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya sedari tadi dengan hanya memandangi salib di depannya.

Baekhyun sempat berfikir dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah pak tua itu sedang berdoa dengan cara memandangi salib itu, mungkin saja atau laki-laki itu hanya sedang melamun. Ahh Baekhyun merasa bodoh hanya dengan memikirkan apa yang laki-laki tua itu lakukan.

Maka ia berjalan dengan rileks dan pelan di sepanjang altar berlantai kayu coklat halus yang sedikit berdebu itu. Langkahnya semakin dekat membawa tubuh kecilnya untuk menepis meter jarak antara dirinya dengan laki-laki tua itu.

Baekhyun memang berfikir ia bodoh memikirkan apa yang sedang laki-laki tua itu lakukan tapi ia juga tak mau munafik untuk tidak mengakui jika jantungnya berdetak kencang kala mendekati laki-laki yang memiliki banyak uban itu, dengan kata lain sederhana, Baekhyun penasaran tingkat paling berat.

Jantungnya bertalu-talu memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk seperti mungkin saja laki-laki tua itu berwajah menyeramkan yang berjiwa psikopat dan setelah ia melewatinya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah benda tajam menusuk menyentuh tulang belakangnya. Mengerikan sekali memang. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Kemudian sekali lagi dengan langkah perlahan Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Terus berjalan dan berusaha mengabaikan laki-laki tua itu. Tetapi tetap saja dengan tanpa sadar kedua kakinya berhenti tepat sejajar dengan deretan kursi di mana laki-laki tua itu duduk.

Baekhyun merutuki sifatnya yang gampang terpengaruh dan mudah penasaran datang di saat seperti ini. Baekhyun benar-benar tak dapat menahan matanya untuk tidak melirik bagaimana rupa laki-laki tua yang misterius itu. Ia gelisah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Satu butir keringat keluar dari pori-pori pelipisnya.

Tetapi entah ini rencana Tuhan atau memang laki-laki tua itu sengaja menunduk dalam tepat saat Baekhyun akan melihat rupanya, Baekhyun gemas. Ia menggeram kecil dengan perbuatan lelaki itu. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mengabaikan fakta jika di dalam gereja ini ada manusia aneh selain dirinya. Namun setelah lima langkah Baekhyun berjalan, ia seperti mendengar seseorang berbicara dengan suara yang cukup membuat korden gereja melambai-lambai tertiup angin sejuk. Darahnya berdesir dan ia merasa kakinya seperti terikat dengan beban lima puluh kilogram

"Tuhan akan mengirimkan malaikat untukmu Baekhyun."

Suaranya antara lembut dan tegas –sedikit serak. Baekhyun bingung menjelaskannya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan rasa terkejut langsung hadir dalam dirinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali dan darahnya berdesir seperti membelai tengkuknya. Matanya seperti mencari sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tau apa itu.

Entahlah.

Ini membingungkan.

Sungguh

Baekhyun ingin pingsan saat menyadari ia seorang diri di dalam gereja ini.

.

.

.

"ayah akan menikah lagi Chanyeol. Kau pasti sudah tau bukan? Apakah kau keberatan?"

Dengan sedikit mengabaikan aliran darahnya yang mengalir menuju wajahnya yang menjadi merah menahan amarah. "tidak." Balasnya cepat

"kau yakin?" Tanya ayahnya sekali lagi kepada Chanyeol yang mulai berdiri meninggalkan meja makan menyisakan tidak sampai setengah menu sarapannya pagi ini. "aku selesai." Chanyeol mendorong kursinya dengan kaki dan berlalu menuju kamar.

Jungsoo yang melihat anaknya akan pergi ke kamar segera berdiri dan menahan lengan putranya sedikit keras.

"apa lagi yah?!" Chanyeol bertanya dengan sedikit keras melepaskan cengkraman tangan ayahnya. "lepaskan aku! Aku ingin pergi."

"kau keberatan dengan keputusanku Chanyeol." Itu sebuah pernyataan yang dilontarkan Jungsoo. Ia berusaha melihat mimic muka anaknya dari samping tetapi Chanyeol malah memalingkan mukanya ke arah berlawanan. Chanyeol diam tak menjawab. "mengaku lah Chanyeol." Ucap ayahnya lembut.

"lalu aku harus mengaku dan menerima kenyataan bahwa pasti pengakuanku tak akan kau perdulikan. Aku telah muak ayah. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tetap berada di belakangmu tanpa tau arah mana yang akan kau pilih. Aku menyerah."

Jungsoo melepaskan cengkramanya tetapi Chanyeol masih berdiam diri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"aku akan menerima pernikahan ayah-" Chanyeol melirik ayahnya yang ada di balik punggungnya tanpa ingin memutar tubuhnya.

"tetapi jangan paksa aku untuk bersikap baik kepada calon ibuku nanti."

.

.

.

Tobecontinue

* * *

><p>.<p>

a/n : haiiii readers… wah update deh akhirnya hehehe maaf lama bgt yah abis tau sendiri kurkul '13 kek gmn yahkan?

Btw keren gak ada unsure mistisnya tadi si kakek kakek di gereja? Hahaha aku bikin itu memper-memper dikit ama pengalaman aku langsung lho hahaha tapi bedanya yang aku temuin gak pake ngomong dan yang aku liat bukan kakek tapi orang pake jubah item gt hahaha ah sudahlah… btw ini kurang panjang ya? Maaf deh hehe, ini masih belum angst lho tapi si CY uda nongol yeay ^^

Yaudah review lagi yaw please… makasi yg uda review / fav / follow. Itu bikin aku semangat lagi :D

I say big 'Danke Schoon' to (from 1st chapter)

Beng beng max ; soshialisasi ; jinyeoley ; ChanBaekLuv ; devrina ; otomeharu 22 ; DahsyatNyaff ; bh36x ; 13613 ; guest 1 ; guest 2 ; azizozo ; sunsehunee ; chanbaekssi ; ; special bubble ; Kim Eun Seob ; YOONA ; dims ; aku adalah aku ; guest 3 ..

Makasi dan maaf yg review dr chap 1 baru aku tulis h3h3

Review lagi yaw =D dadahh


	4. Chapter 3

(Saran : bagian awal ini aku saranin sambil dengerin lagunya Jin yang judulnya Gone, pada tau kan yg modelnya bang Minseok itu hehe soalnya pas aku ngetik bagian itu sambil dengerin lagu itu dan jadinya kaos aku basah oleh air mata /plak.)

SECOND BENCH CH 3

* * *

><p>July 17th 2014 (10.05 a.m KST)<p>

.

.

Chanyeol memang sadar ia tak bisa menyalahkan kata-kata Jongin atau Sehun yang saat ini baginya sangat amat mengecewakan. Laki-laki tinggi itu tau benar bahwa ini akibat moodnya yang sejak pagi tadi amat buruk. Chanyeol lebih memilih menyalahkan ayahnya –itu lebih baik baginya.

"maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku tak pernah ingin membuatmu marah, benar 'kan Sehun?" sudah berapa kali Jongin mengucapkan maaf kepada sahabat baiknya akibat setiap perkataannya membuat Chanyeol makin tersulut amarah, meskipun Jongin tau bahwa apa yang diucapkannya adalah hal baik yang mungkin orang dalam keadaan mood normal dapat menerimanya dengan tanpa sama sekali amarah. Jongin dan Sehun sangat mengerti sahabat mereka sedang tertimpa hal buruk pada keluarganya.

Chanyeol menunduk dan memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangannya, "tidak. Tidak Jongin, maafkan aku."

Sehun yang duduk bersila di samping Chanyeol pun mengelus pundak sahabat tingginya itu. Memang sedari tadi laki-laki pucat itu memilih diam daripada apa yang ia katakan nanti membuat Chanyeol semakin kehilangan moodnya di pukul 10 pagi ini, ia masih mampu menahan perkataannya, berbeda dengan Jongin yang sejak tadi selalu terkena amukan Chanyeol. Bukannya tidak peka, namun Jongin hanya mau sahabatnya itu lebih sabar menghadapi permasalahan keluarganya.

"aku, maafkan aku teman-teman." Chanyeol menggeleng "aku hanya tak menerima ini, ayah begitu egois."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan memjamkan mata, satu tetes air mata turun mengalir di pipinya. Jongin sungguh terkejut, begitu pula Sehun. Karena mereka paham sekali, Chanyeol tak akan mengeluarkan air mata kecuali hal itu sungguh menguras habis emosinya di dalam hati. Baru Chanyeol akan benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan dengan air matanya.

"hiks, ayah begitu egois. Ia tak pernah sekali saja menuruti apa yang aku inginkan, itu juga yang ia lakukan pada ibuku. Aku menyesal mengapa dulu aku tak mengikuti ibu pada saat perceraian ayah dan ibu telah terkabulkan. Aku menyesal.."

Tak sadar bahwa melihat sahabatnya menangis mampu membuat Jongin yang di depannya ikut mengeluarkan air mata.

"ini yang aku terima sekarang, bahkan aku tak dapat hidup dengan bahagia sedangkan ibu telah bahagia hidup bersama suami dan anaknya yang masih kecil itu." Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang berkaca-kaca di depannya. "aku tak iri dengan ibu, hanya saja mengapa ayah tak dapat menjadi ayah yang membuatku mempunyai cukup kasih sayang?"

Sehun juga telah mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar penderitaan sahabatnya ini. Ia pikir, ternyata meskipun Chanyeol sangat kaya tetapi bahkan ia sangat kekurangan kasih sayang. Setidaknya ia bersyukur masih memiliki keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya.

Jongin menghapus lelehan cairan bening di pipi kanannya, "jangan khawatir Chanyeol, masih ada kami di sini. Kau tak akan merasa sepi jika kami ada bersamamu, ingat telah berapa lama kita bersama? Selama delapan tahun Yeol."

"kau tujuh Jongin, ingat kau murid pindahan." Sela Sehun.

"iya dan aku tujuh tahun, karena aku murid pindahan dari Jerman."

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengar pengakuan Jongin. Mereka tertawa kecil bersama.

"benar apa yang Jongin ucapkan Chan, kami sangat menyayangimu, dan kita saling menyayangi, kau masih ingat motto kita?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kita Bertiga adalah Saudara Kembar." Jawabnya

Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang sangat rapuh saat ini terlihat seperti anjing kecil yang terluka.

"jangan kau pikir dirimu tak bahagia, ingat bahwa saat kau tertawa di sampingmu adalah kami, kita saling mengenal dengan baik bahkan sampai keluarga kita juga." Jongin menelan ludahnya sejenak. "seberapa dekat kita? Bahkan kau dan aku mengenal sepupu Sehun yang bernama Kim Joonmyun, aku dan Sehun mengenal sepupumu yang dari Cina yang bernama Wu Yifan, dan kalian mengenal saudara ku Kim Minseok. Bukankah kita memang seperti saudara kembar?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kembali. "akankah kalian mengenal ibu baruku nanti?" tanyanya lirih.

Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk.

"meskipun aku tak dapat menerimanya menjadi ibuku?"

"itu keputusanmu Chan, kau sudah besar dan pasti kau mengerti apa yang akan kau lakukan. Kami hanya mampu mengetahui jika wanita itu adalah ibu tiri dari saudara kembar kami." Jawab Sehun. Laki-laki pucat itu merangkul pundak kanan Chanyeol dan Jongin berpindah tempat menjadi di samping kiri Chanyeol, melakukan apa yang Sehun lakukan pada sahabat mereka.

Mereka memandang hamaparan langit biru dari atas bukit tempat rumah pohon mereka berada.

"itulah guna sahabat Yeol, apapun yang terjadi padamu, kami harus mengetahuinya. Kami akan selalu ada jika kau sedang terpuruk atau bahagia, tanpa kau panggil, kami pasti akan berada tepat di sampingmu. Seperti saat ini." Ucap Jongin.

"Jongin benar, itulah guna sahabat, atau mungkin saudara kembar?" Sehun tersnyum menggoda sahabat tingginya. Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Sehun dan terkekeh kecil.

Mereka kembali menatap hamparan langit biru.

"aku tak pernah membayangkan sebelum aku berusia sepuluh tahun, bahwa aku akan mempunyai dua saudara kembar sekaligus. Yang selalu ada di sampingku, yang selalu menghiburku, yang selalu berbagi kebahagiaan bersamaku, yang mengajarkan diriku arti sebuah persahabatan. Aku berterima kasih kepada kalian, karena aku tak pernah kesepian meskipun aku tak mempunyai saudara kandung. Lagipula aku juga tak butuh saudara di keluargaku, karena aku yakin jika aku mempunyai saudara pasti ayah akan lebih memilihnya daripada aku. Kalian masih ingat kan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk

.

.

July 20th 2011 (17.20 p.m KST)

"_dia siapa yah?"_

_Ayah Chanyeol yang sedang membelakangi anaknya menoleh dan tersenyum, "oh hai Chanyeol! Kenalkan ini Choi Hyunjo, dia lebih muda dua tahun darimu dan mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi anak angkat ayah."_

_Chanyeol terkejut dengan penuturan ayahnya. Ia tak percaya bahwa anak kecil di belakang ayahnya itu akan menjadi penghuni baru di rumahnya._

"_apa maksud ayah?! Dia saudaraku?! Aku tak setuju yah! Dia siapa? Bagaimana mungkin ayah mendapatkannya?"_

"_dia ayah temukan di dekat kolam ikan di taman Chanyeol, ia baru saja kehilangan keluarganya dalam kecelakaan dua hari yang lalu."_

"_dia anak liar! Aku tak mau dia ada di sini ayah!"_

_Park Jungsoo terlihat murka dengan kata-kata anaknya."diam Chanyeol! Kau pikir siapa yang berkuasa di sini? Asal kau tau, aku muak mempunyai anak yang bahkan tak mampu membuatku bangga! Suka membangkang padaku! Tak pernah mau menuruti perkataanku! Kau lebih banyak tak berguna di sini! Maka dari itu sejak aku bercerai dengan ibumu, aku sangat ingin mengadopsi anak yang dapat membuatku bangga, tidak sepertimu! Ulangan matematika saja tak pernah mendapat nilai di atas empat. Mau jadi apa kau jika besar? Mengecewakan saja! Sama seperti ibumu."_

_Dengan itu ayahnya membawa masuk laki-laki kecil bernama Choi Hyunjo itu. Meninggalkan anak kandungnya yang mematung di depan pintu utama dengan segala luka yang ditancapkan ayahnya pada hatinya yang terluka. Ia paling tidak suka jika ada yang menjelekkan nama ibunya tak terkecuali ayah kandungnya sekalipun._

_Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya._

_._

July 22nd 2011 (18.42 p.m KST)

_Kring~_

_Kring~_

_Kring~_

"_Chanyeol cepat buka pintunya!" Jungsoo menyuruh anaknya untuk membukakan pintu utama padahal posisinya dengan Hyunjo lebih dekat dengan pintu utama dibandingkan Chanyeol yang sedang berada di kamarnya di lantai atas._

_Dengan langkah tak ikhlas Chanyeol turun dan melihat ayahnya sedang mengajari Hyunjo mengerjakan soal-soal latihan di buku. Ia mengabaikan hal itu dan memilih membuka pintu._

"_selamat malam anak muda." Sapa seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang berdiri di sebelah seseorang yang Chanyeol yakin adalah istrinya._

"_ada apa? Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu menyodorkan selembar foto anak kecil yang selama dua hari ini sangat ia kenal._

"_apakah kau mengetahui anak ini? Ku dengar dari orang-orang sekitar bahwa anak ini tinggal bersamamu di rumah ini, apakah benar?"_

_Chanyeol mengangguk._

"_syukurlah, perkenalkan saya adalah Choi Siwon dan ini istri saya." Laki-laki itu menunjuk wanita di sampingnya yang tersenyum padanya._

"_jadi Choi Hyunjo adalah keponakan saya, dia adalah anak dari adik saya yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu di sekitar daerah ini, dan saya mendapat kabar bahwa anak tunggal adik saya selamat, tetapi ia masih belum ditemukan. Maka dari itu saya sengaja mencarinya di daerah sini dan orang-orang berkata bahwa Hyunjo tinggal di sini. Bolehkan saya bertemu dengannya?"_

_Chanyeol hanya diam dan mengangguk mendengar pengakuan laki-laki di depannya itu. Ia lalu masuk dan kemudian keluar bersama ayah dan 'adik angkatnya'._

"_paman Choi!" Hyunjo dengan cepat menuju laki-laki bernama Choi Siwon tadi dan disambut dengan pelukan rindu di antara mereka. Ayah Chanyeol bingung dan akhirnya mengerti setelah mendapat penjelasan dari laki-laki paruh baya itu._

_Setelah kepergian Hyunjo dengan keluarganya, Chanyeol masuk diikuti oleh ayahnya di belakang._

"_oh astaga, ku kira ia akan menjadi anakku untuk selamanya. Aku ingin sekali mempunyai anak yang pandai seperti Hyunjo." Gumam Park Jungsoo tanpa diketahui bahwa Chanyeol merasa sakit hati dengan perkataan ayahnya._

_._

_._

July 17th 2014 (10.17 a.m KST)

Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin memutuskan untuk berteduh di rumah pohon mereka karena saat ini cuaca di Seoul cukup mendung dan menyebabkan hujan rintik jatuh mengenai tanah.

Sementara Jongin dan Sehun telah berada di rumah pohon, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk berteduh di bawah rumah pohon dan bersandar pada pohon besar di belakang punggungnya. Ia sedikit menyesal karena mengingat masa-masa hadirnya Hyunjo di keluarganya, meskipun hanya sekitar dua hari lamanya.

Bau tanah menguar menyentuh indra penciumannya, Chanyeol menutup mata mencoba mencari ketenangan dengan diiringi suara rintik hujan dan angin yang berhembus sedikit dingin membelai wajah dan menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang berwarna merah. Chanyeol sengaja mencari posisi yang nyaman dengan meluruskan kedua kakinya kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"aku tak pernah menginkan seorang adik atau kakak dalam keluargaku." Lirihnya.

.

.

July 17th 2014 (10.16 a.m KST)

Baekhyun berbaring di kasurnya dengan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang kusam. Sejak insiden di dalam gereja itu, Baekhyun memilih untuk langsung pulang tanpa mengunjungi makam ayah dan kakaknya.

"aku akan melupakan laki-laki tua aneh itu, iya. Mana mungkin laki-laki setua itu mampu berlari cepat? Aneh. Bicara tentang malaikat? Memangnya orang yang mengatakan itu tau apa? Ah mungkin aku tadi sedang pusing maka dari itu aku seperti menemui kejadian aneh. Iya benar."

Baekhyun mengeratkan selimutnya saat dirasa udara dingin di luar masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang tertutup kurang rapat.

"astaga musim gugur tahun ini benar-benar dingin." Baekhyun berguling ke kanan dan menatap jarinya yang masih sobek terkena pecahan gelas kemarin. Terlihat juga masih merah di sekitarnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan.

Baekhyun ingin menutupnya dengan plester luka, tetapi ia tak punya cukup uang untuk membelinya. Baekhyun masih sadar diri untuk tidak membuang uangnya yang terbatas dan berakhir bekerja mencuci piring di kedai bibi Shin –yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolahnya– pertengahan bulan seperti ini. Jadi ia memilih untuk hanya memberi obat antiseptic dan membersihkannya dengan tisu.

Baekhyun mengelus luka itu dengan ibu jarinya. "huh! Plester murah saja tak bisa membeli, kau payah Baekhyun!" monolognya.

Baekhyun memandang pada luar jendelanya yang terbuka. "apakah paman Park mempunyai anak?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali setelah tiga detik.

"aku ingin sekali mempunyai seorang kakak atau adik dalam keluargaku." Lirihnya.

.

.

.

Tobecontinue

* * *

><p>.<p>

a/n : haiii yah ketemu lagi sama Cece di sini hahaha, akhirnya aku bisa update dan bisa-bisanya update di saat besok aku mulai try out untuk Ujian Akhir Semester atau UAS atau Ujian Agak Serius /plak

okelah ya doain try out aku lancar, soalnya kalo gak lancar aku gak jamin bisa update cepet, taulah gimana kk2013? /yah curhat lagi deh hmm..

btw sekaiyeol okeh bgt ya di sini astaga, aku bayanginnya terharu bgt emg mereka itu pantes banget bersahabat dekat hiks :') oiya bayangin di sini Chanyeol yg lagi rambut merah, terus Sehun yang lagi jamannya swallow/? Dan Jongin yang smtown shanghai. Okehh dan bbh seperti yang di ava story hehe

yaudah notenya dari aku, makasi yg uda review / fav / follow ^^

I say big 'danke' for you :

Winter park chanChan ; FrederichOfficial ; Nenehcabill ; Kim Eun Seob ; Amburegul Bersaudara ; chanbaekssi ; special bubble ; sunsehunee ; ChanBaekLuv ; Ohmypcy ; YOONA ; b ; 13613 ;

review lagi yah I need your opinion for my story~


	5. Chapter 4

SECOND BENCH CH 4

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sunday, 13th July 2014 (15.02 p.m KST)

"duduk."

Baekhyun sedikit menggaruk belakang rambutnya saat dirinya merasa gugup karena begitu ia bangun dari tidurnya yang tidak disengaja, ibunya langsung menyuruh dirinya untuk duduk dan mungkin mengajaknya membicarakan sesuatu yang penting –karena Baekhyun yakin ibunya tak akan mau berbicara dengannya kecuali untuk dua hal yaitu jika Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan dan sesuatu yang penting– dan Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa ia tak melakukan suatu kesalahan untuk di waktu yang dekat tadi.

"ada apa bu?" Baekhyun merasa suara yang dikeluarkannya amat kecil seperti berbisik.

"aku akan menikah dengan Jungsoo-"

Baekhyun menahan nafas menanti kelanjutan ucapan ibunya yang sepertinya sengaja wanita itu gantung untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang putranya keluarkan. Baekhyun tetap dengan wajah polosnya tetapi kali ini ia sedikit menahan nafasnya.

"sekitar dua minggu dari sekarang." Taeyeon sedikit menyeringai kala melihat ekspresi anaknya yang terlihat syok. "kenapa? Keberatan Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk memikirkan berapa lama lagi dua minggu itu jika dimulai dari hari ini. "cepat sekali bu? Apakah paman Park yang memutuskan hal ini?"

"ini keputusan kami berdua Baekhyun. Jangan menolak jika kau masih ingin menyandang status sebagai anakku."

_Astaga, mengapa cepat sekali. Bahkan ibu memutuskan ini tanpa sepengetahuan anaknya_

Sebenarnya yang masih menjadi masalah dalam hati Baekhyun adalah, ia masih belum bisa memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat beradaptasi dengan kehadiran anggota keluarga baru di kehidupannya.

"dan mulai besok hingga hari pernikahanku, aku akan sibuk mengurusi keperluan untuk acara pernikahan ku. Jadi kupikir, kau sudah dewasa dan dapat mengerti kewajibanmu membersihkan rumah jika aku pulang terlambat atau ada urusan mendadak. Karena aku tak mau acara penting ku akan berantakan." Jelas Taeyeon panjang lebar. Wanita itu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar "Ya Tuhan.."

.

.

Tuesday, 15th July 2014 (05.30 a.m KST)

Laki-laki kecil itu segera keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang berada di pundak kanannya. Bau buah stroberi jelas berasal dari tubuh kecilnya yang sedikit menggigil karena air yang digunakannya mandi terasa sedikit dingin dari biasanya.

Baekhyun menghampiri kalender kecilnya yang tergantung di dinding. Ia mencari bolpoint yang biasanya berada di atas meja yang sekarang menghilang. Baekhyun mencarinya sampai menemukan bolpoint hitam itu jatuh di bawah meja lalu mengambilnya. Baekhyun menyusuri tanggal-tanggal yang telah ia coret. Jarinya terhenti di tanggal 15.

Memang sejak ibunya memberitahu tentang _deadline_ pernikahannya, Baekhyun memiliki kebiasaan baru yaitu mencoret setiap tanggal di hari itu. Baekhyun melakukan hal itu hanya karena sebuah alas an. Ia ingin agar dirinya siap menghadapi keluarga barunya nanti.

Setelah laki-laki kecil itu selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun lelah untuk datang ke sekolah yang bahkan hampir semua temannya enggan untuk bertegur sapa dengannya. Alasan _klise_ seperti 'kau hanya anak miskin Baekhyun, hanya karena kau pintar saja alasan kau berada di sini.'

Baekhyun tau seharusnya ia tak perlu berharap akan memiliki seorang teman yang benar-benar 'teman' karena hal ini selalu ada dalam hidupnya selama riwayat dirinya di sekolah. Baekhyun selalu merasa kesepian sepanjang hidupnya. Ibunya tidak peduli, ia tak memiliki teman, dan yang setia bersamanya selama ini hanya Ayah, Hyung, dan Tuhan. Itu saja.

Baekhyun meringis sedikit meratapi hidupnya yang dirasa penuh dengan tantangan. Baekhyun mendekati cermin dan mulai menyisir rambut coklatnya. Ia tersenyum mengingat bahwa hyungnya juga memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya. Tentu saja Baekhyun melihatnya dari foto yang ia punya.

Kemudian laki-laki kecil itu keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri meja makan. Di sana sepi, dan itu berarti ibunya telah berangkat untuk mengurus pernikahnnya yang semakin dekat. Baekhyun memilih duduk dan mulai mengolesi roti dengan selai –seperti menu sarapannya yang lalu– dan dirinya baru menyadari bahwa ada secarik kertas di dekat gelas yang ia sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah dari ibunya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun membuka lipatan surat itu dan tulisan ibunya langsung hadir dalam pandangan matanya.

_Aku hanya memberitahu mu jika aku akan pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya jadi saat kau pulang sekolah akan lebih baik kau menyayangi tubuh mu dengan cara langsung pulang ke rumah dan bersihkan seluruh rumah. Aku ingin saat kembali rumah telah dalam keadaan bersih. Jangan membantah atau aku akan memukulmu._

Baekhyun mendesah lelah. "astaga ibu, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?"

.

.

Tuesday 15th 2014 (12.35 p.m KST)

"Hei Baekhyun! Roti isi? Hanya itu saja bekalmu?" Tanya Daehyun, salah satu anak di sekolah Beaekhyun yang selalu usil padanya.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Daehyun dan ketiga temannya yang Baekhyun lupa namanya. "memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan roti isi?"

"oh tidak. Kupikir kau hari ini tidak membawa bekal karena uang mu habis. Hahaha.." Daehyun dan teman-temannya tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk. Tanpa ijin dari Baekhyun, Daehyun dan teman-temannya langsung duduk di meja kantin itu mengelilingi Baekhyun.

"kau lupa Daehyun? Bukankah laki-laki miskin ini telah bekerja jadi pembantu di kedai bibi Shin?" salah satu teman Daehyun yang memakan steaknya menambah panas suasana hati baekhyun.

"benar, mungkin dia bekerja agar dapat membeli makanan sehat seperti yang biasa kita konsumsi, bukannya makanan mungkin hampir basi yang sering anak ini bawa."

Baekhyun tetap menunduk dan memakan bekalnya tanpa memerdulikan Daehyun dan teman-temannya yang sengaja duduk di sana hanya untuk mengerjainya.

"hey kenapa diam saja?! Apa kau tuli ha? Kasian sekali, sudah tuli miskin pula hahahaa.." lagi-lagi Daehyun mengejek Baekhyun dengan lebih parah lagi.

"aku tidak tuli dan aku dapat mendengar kalian." Lirih Baekhyun lebih mempercepat makannya.

"kenapa tidak meminta ayahmu untuk membelikan makanan yang lebih bergizi padamu? Apa ayahmu tidak bekerja eoh? Pengangguran dan tidak punya uang? Atau mungkin tidak pernah pulang dan sering minum soju?"

Baekhyun menutup matanya erat. Seketika bayangan makam ayahnya yang setiap minggu ia lihat hadir dalam otaknya. Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"oww, atau mungkin kau ikut minum soju seperti ayahmu? Hahaha.. sama saja." Daehyun benar-benar melakukan kejahatan pada laki-laki rapuh itu. Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya.

Baekhyun berdiri dan menggebrak meja kantin yang ia dan Daehyun serta teman-temannya tempati dengan kesabaran yang hilang.

"DASAR BRENGSEK KAU DAEHYUN! AKU TAK TAU BAHKAN KAU AKAN SERENDAH INI DARI PADA DIRIKU! KAU BOLEH SESUKA OTAKMU UNTUK MENJELEKKAN DIRIKU! MENGHINAKU! TERSERAH! TAPI AKU TAK AKAN DIAM SAAT KAU MENGHINA KELUARGA KU TERLEBIH ORANG TUA KU!" Baekhyun menunjuk tepat di muka Daehyun setelah sebelumnya menghapus lelehan air matanya. "APALAGI JIKA KAU MENGHINA AYAHKU. KARENA ASAL KAU TAU-" suara Baekhyun melirih dan tangannya turun tidak menunjuk tepat di depan muka Daehyun lagi. "tidak baik membicarakan orang yang sudah meninggal."

Dengan itu Baekhyun memilih untuk mendorong kursi kantin dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sejenak ia melirik ke seluruh penjuru kantin dan ia tak menyangka pembicaraannya dengan Daehyun tadi cukup membuat semua orang termasuk bibi Lee –penjaga kantin paling pojok– melihat ke arahnya.

Baekhyun memilih mengabaikan hal bodoh itu dengan terus berjalan keluar kantin dengan tatapan semua orang mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Baekhyun merasa tak pernah merasa sangat frustasi seperti ini sebelumnya saat di sekolah.

Saat dirinya mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan banyak loker di setiap sisinya, Baekhyun mulai menangis mengingat betapa keterlaluan Daehyun mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang ayahnya saat di kantin tadi. Baekhyun merasa sangat terpukul. Ayah yang selama ini makamnya selalu ia kunjungi setiap minggu, dan dengan mudahnya Daehyun mengatakan bahwa ayahnya suka minum soju dan –apalah itu yang buruk. Baekhyun tak peduli murid-murid di koridor yang menatapnya dengan pandangan antara iba dan tidak mengerti. Karena mungkin mereka berfikir hal ini langka. Baekhyun memang sering mendapat hujatan buruk oleh murid-murid di sekolah ini, tetapi Baekhyun bahkan tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan air matanya di depan mereka.

Dan apa kali ini? Baekhyun menangis? Dan- astaga! Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

Laki-laki kecil itu berhenti untuk sekedar membersihkan darah di hidungnya meskipun percuma karena darah itu tetap keluar dari hidungnya. Semua murid yang di sana justru hanya diam saja tanpa ada yang berniat menawari Baekhyun tissue atau pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya menuju sebuah loker bertuliskan namanya dalam huruf hangul di atas. Membukanya dan mengeluarkan sekotak tissue kecil dari dalam loker dan mengambil tiga lembar tissue untuk membersihkan serta menyumbat hidungnya. Setelah menutup kembali loker putih itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbelok ke arah berlawanan dari kelasnya.

'mungkin membolos di ruang kesehatan sampai pulang tidak masalah, lagipula aku butuh istirahat agar nanti dapat membersihkan rumah saat pulang.' Batinnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang mudah mimisan hanya karena saat dirinya marah-marah sekaligus banyak pikiran dan mendapat tekanan yang berat pada batinnya, atau mungkin saat dirinya merasa kedinginan. Itulah sebabnya Baekhyun pandai sekali menahan amarah. Ia tak mau saat marah di depan orang yang dimarahinya, justru ia akan mimisan dan pasti akan terlihat lemah tak berguna. Baekhyun yang malang, untung saja saat dirinya menangis mimisan itu tidak keluar.

.

.

Thursday 24th July 2014 (17.15 p.m KST)

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kamar dan mengarahkan kakinya ke dapur. Matanya yang bulat berusaha mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan makanan ringan yang biasanya ada di atas kulkas. Chanyeol tak perlu bersusah payah berjinjit atau memakai kursi meja makan untuk mengambil makanan ringan berupa keripik rasa barbeque yang berada di atas kulkas dengan tinggi lima kaki itu.

Begitu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang tv bermaksud untuk melihat pertandingan balapan motor yang biasanya di gelar di Jepang. Tetapi langkahnya berhenti saat dirinya tak sengaja melihat sebuah kertas persegi berwarna putih gading dengan hiasan banyak bunga berwarnna merah –yang Chanyeol yakin adalah mawar –laki-laki tinggi itu mengambilnya dan menatap datar kertas itu begitu matanya yang tajam membaca tulisan hangul yang ditulis di sana dengan sangat jelas.

_Sunday 27__th__ 2014_

_Wedding Party_

_Park Jungsoo_

_And_

_Kim Taeyeon_

_._

_Happy Wedding_

Chanyeol mual membacanya.

"sialan, tiga hari lagi!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa semakin mual saat membaca _deadline_ di dalam undangan paling buruk –menurutnya.

Chanyeol membuang undangan itu pada meja di depannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"aku tak menyangka ayah benar-benar nekat dan tidak memerdulikan ku kali ini. Konyol. Keluarga ku konyol semua, kenapa ini semua terjadi? Astaga aku merasa bodoh!" umpatnya.

Laki-laki tinggi itu memilih untuk duduk dan memulai untuk menonton acara televise daripada memikirkan acara tidak penting yang akan terjadi tiga hari itu. _Toh _ini semua sudah berjalan jauh jadi dirinya sudah tak bisa lagi untuk memaaksa mundur. Atau kalau dia cukup gila untuk membuat ayahnya menyabut gelar seorang anak dari Presiden Park pemilik yayasan tempat ia bersekolah.

Ugh Chanyeol berjanji jika dirinya telah lulus sekolah –setidaknya lulus kuliah– ia akan mendirikan yayasan sekolah yang akan mengalahkan yayasan sekolah milik ayahnya.

Dengan ekspresi sangat buruk Chanyeol tetap mengunyah makanan ringan di tangannya.

"sial! Kenapa juga ayah memaksa ku untuk menghadiri pernikahan konyolnya?!"

.

.

Sunday July 27th July 2014 (07.05 a.m KST)

"kau mau kemana Chanyeol? Kau tidak lupa dengan hari ini?" Tn. Park menyegah anaknya yang membawa kunci mobil keluar rumah.

Chanyeol berhenti dan berputar untuk melihat ayahnya yang mengenakan jas putih untuk acara pemberkatan di gereja pukul 08.00 nanti.

"menurut ayah apa tujuan ku mengenakan jas yang rapi ini? Apalagi selain menghadiri pernikahan ayah?! Aku hanya ingin menjemput Sehun dan Jongin karena mereka juga akan datang."

Jungsoo tersenyum, "baiklah, hati-hati Chanyeol. Jangan sampai kau terlambat datang ke acara penting ayah, kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk malas dan langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan mobilnya untuk menjemput Sehun dan Jongin.

"huh! Takut jika aku kabur, begitu? Takut sekali jika anaknya yang mengecewakan ini tidak datang dalam pernikahan itu?" dalam perjalanan Chanyeol selalu mengumpat tentan sikap ayahnya tadi yang seakan mengira Chanyeol akan kabur dan tak mau menghadiri pernikahannya.

"begitu penting kah kehadiran ku?"

Chanyeol terus saja menggerutu menghabisakan lima belas menit perjalanannya ke rumah Jongin habis dengan sia-sia. Chanyeol turun dari mobil setelah menata rambut merahnya pada kaca spion mobil sebelah kiri. Dengan tegas laki-laki itu berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang membuatnya langsung menuju ke pintu besar berwarna putih milik rumah Jongin. Tetapi saat ia baru menginjakkan kakinya pada lantai marmer putih itu, pintu besar di depannya langsung terbuka dan menampilkan Jongin dengan setelan jas warna hitam dan kemeja putihnya.

"heii saudara!" Jongin mendekat. "aku tak akan membuatmu menunggu lama sobat, aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah, "aku malah berharap kita terlambat ke sana."

Jongin tertawa sembari berjalan di samping Chanyeol untuk keluar dari rumahnya, "ohh ayolah Yeol! Aku tau kau penasaran bukan?" Jongin menggodanya.

"tidak."

"kau tidak penasaran bagaimana orang dewasa akan menikah? Kau harus tau, karena kau akan mengalaminya nanti." Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan menyuruh Jongin untuk masuk ke mobil.

"cepat masuk, kita akan menjemput Sehun."

"ohh astaga baiklah Park Chanyeol.." Jongin menyusul Chanyeol duduk di samping kursi kemudi. "pukul berapa pemberkatannya?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "entahlan, pukul delapan mungkin." _Sebentar lagi._

.

.

Sunday 27th July 2014 (07.40 a.m KST)

Baekhyun telah berada di depan gereja tempat pemberkatan pernikahan ibunya dengan paman Park. Ia Sedikit tidak nyaman karena setiap orang yang melihatnya aneh, mungkin karena Baekhyun lupa menyisir rambutnya setelah mandi dan berganti baju. Ia tidak mau terlambat melihat ibunya tersenyum bahagia nanti. Meskipun dirinya terlihat berantakan dengan rambutnya.

Baekhyun maju selangkah saat seorang pendeta telah berdiri di depan altar. Ia tersenyum dengan lugu dan memutuskan untuk masuk. Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk di abrisan kursi tiga dari belakang, meskipun tidak menutup kemungkinan ia ingin sekali duduk di barisan paling depan. Tetapi baginya berada di sini melihat ibunya bahagia pun telah membuatnya cukup.

Baekhyun telah siap menerima keluarga barunya nanti _whatever happens._

(07.55 a.m KST)

Baekhyun melihat ke arah pandangan orang-orang di gereja itu. Mata kecilnya menatap tiga orang laki-laki seusianya masuk berdampingan. Baekhyun berpikir siapa tiga orang itu? Dan sebelum ia menemukan jawaban, Baekhyun melihat salah satu laki-laki yang paling tinggi, yang sedang menatapnya juga –Baekhyun merasa aneh dengannya.

.

.

.

Tobecontinue

* * *

><p>.<p>

a/n : hai ini udah aku panjangin hehe, meskipun masih nanggung karena mereka berdua masih saling pandang doang huhuhu… maaf ya molor haha abis aku baru selesai uas dan baru selesai remed hari ini. Maaf juga kalo kurang ngefeel atau apa ini bikinnya soalnya berhari-hari nyempil di hari uas, I'm sorry.. Aku tau kok kalian semua yang masih sekolah pasti rata-rata baru uas kemarin Senin kan? Hahaha.. yes aku duluan yang selesai hahah /abaikan

oh hampir lupa yang kemarin itu kan tanggalnya hari Minggu tanggal 14, aku salah seharusnya kan tanggal 13. jadi biar lebih jelas aku kasih hari aja ya. maaf kalau ada typo hehe

oiya Alon kemarin seneng bgt ff abalnya direview dengan bagus sama kalian yang mungkin ada yang baca di sini juga. Thanks ya, buat kalian dari Alon. Aku doain uas kalian berhasil yahh okeh, belajar yg serius okeh kawan, jangan mikirin chanbaek yg gak tau malu itu /g

bye~

I say big 'danke' for:

Sunsehunee ; aku adalah aku ; Nenehcabill ; 13613 ; baekhyunniewife ; Guest 1 ; YOONA ; devrina ; Ohmypcy ; Kim Eun Seob ; park chanChan ; Aria Sweden ; kyungexo ; septhaca ; chanbaekyu ;


	6. Chapter 5

Second Bench CH 5

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sunday 27th July 2014 (08.28 a.m KST)

Baekhyun menjadi tidak terlalu focus pada ibunya di depan dan malah memerhatikan laki-laki tinggi yang tadi melihatnya. Laki-laki berambut merah yang duduk bersama kedua temannya di barisan bangku kedua.

'Ya Tuhan ada apa dengan ku? Apa ada yang salah dengan laki-laki itu sehingga aku harus aku melihatnya?'

Baekhyun memilih tidak peduli dan melihat sesi tukar cincin yang terjadi antara Tuan Park dan ibunya. Baekhyun tersenyum kala melihat senyuman dari wajah ibunya. Rasanya ia jarang sekali melihat hal yang seperti itu. Mungkin ia akan sering melihatnya setelah pernikahan ini terjadi.

Senyuman laki-laki itu semakin lebar saat melihat Tuan Park mencium dahi ibunya dengan sepenuh hati. Baekhyun merasa bahwa Tuan Park memang pantas untuk menjadi suami ibunya dan sekaligus menjadi ayah tirinya.

Saat semua tamu bertepuk tangan, Baekhyun juga mengikutinya bahkan mungkin ia yang paling keras karena jujur ia sangat bahagia dengan ini semua.

'_semoga semua akan berjalan semakin baik'_

.

.

(08.45 a.m KST)

Sejak lima belas menit yang lalu Baekhyun dan semua tamu keluar dari gereja menuju ke taman belakang gereja yang luas untuk melaksanakan perayaan dan jamuan untuk para tamu yang hadir.

Baekhyun merasa sangat kenyang karena hampir semua makanan yang disajikan telah masuk ke dalam perutnya. Ia cukup senang setidaknya tidak ada orang yang terlalu memerhatikannya, karena akan terlihat sangat_ norak_ jika ia tertangkap basah sedang mengagumi makanan enak yang mungkin saja 99% orang di sini telah bosan dengan makanan seperti itu.

Baekhyun tidak peduli jika sikapnya mungkin terlalu memalukan saat makan, karena Baekhyun pikir ini hal yang langka untuk makan makanan yang enak.

Dan saking semangatnya ia makan, Baekhyun benar-benar teledor dengan membuat dirinya tersedak. Di saat Baekhyun panik untuk segera mencari minum sekedar meredakan batuknya, sebuah tangan beserta air berwarna merah –seperti sirup stroberi– muncul di depan matanya yang sedikit menyipit menahan ganjal di kerongkongannya.

Baekhyun mendongak.

"hei.. ku pikir kau membutuhkan ini-"

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"aku tak sengaja melihatmu tersedak tadi, dan aku pikir kau tak dapat mencari minuman dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu. Jadi yah, aku memberikan ini padamu. Terima ini." Jelasnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengambil gelas berisi sirup itu untuk meredakan rasa ganjalnya. Sedikit ia melirik ke arah laki-laki itu.

"merasa lebih baik, bukan?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan. "aku Kim Jongin. Kalau kau tidak keberatan?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud laki-laki bernama Kim Jongin itu tersenyum, "Byun Baekhyun."

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, "senang berkenalan denganmu, Byun."

Baekhyun menerima uluran itu dengan senang, "aku juga."

Dua laki-laki berbeda tinggi itu melepaskan jabat tangan mereka.

"Omong-omong, aku sangat suka sepatu yang kau pakai. Di mana kau membelinya? Aku ingin sepatu seperti itu sejak satu minggu yang lalu kau tau? Tetapi ibuku selalu melarang ku untuk membelinya karena katanya tidak sampai satu bulan sepatu itu akan rusak. Menyedihkan sekali."

Mendengar Jongin berbicara banyak padanya, membuat Baekhyun berbicara dalam hati tentang laki-laki di depannya kini.

'Jongin type anak yang suka sekali bercerita. Ku pikir ia anak yang baik.'

"Hei kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu? Kau tidak gila kan?" Katanya dengan sedikit tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun ikut tertawa mendengarnya, "tidak Jongin-ssi, aku cukup waras. Jika kau Tanya di mana aku mendapatkan sepatu ini, aku tak bisa menjawabnya-"

"Yak kau pelit sekali? Ayolah.. jika kau ingin ini menjadi rahasia, aku daapat kau percaya untuk menjaga rahasia mu ini. Aku janji."

Baekhyun tertawa sedikit keras dari sebelumnya.

"tidak, aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku. Kau harus mendengarnya sampai selesai. Mengerti?"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah karena malu, ia mengangguk.

"aku tak bisa memberi tau tentang tempat aku membeli sepatu ini, karena sepatu ini pemberian seseorang. Sangat tidak lucu jika kau memaksa ku untuk bertanya pada orang itu." Baekhyun tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

"jadi.. begitu. Okay baiklah. Aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "tidak masalah."

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke hampir seluruh taman itu, setelah beberapa lama ia menoleh kembali kepada Baekhyun di depannya yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"ku pikir aku harus meninggalkanmu sekarang, aku lupa pada teman ku. Tadi aku meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mengambil minum, tetapi karena aku melihatmu tersedak ku pikir aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkannya."

"baiklah pergi lah, menunggu sangat tidak enak." Ucap Baekhyun.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' kemudian 'sampai jumpa lagi Byun Baekhyun' sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan sedikit berlari menabrak beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lucu saat melihat tingkah Jongin yang sedang tergopoh sampai membuat beberapa wanita bergaun mewah mengumpat karena gaun panjangnya sedikit terinjak oleh Jongin.

Laki-laki kecil itu tersenyum geli saat mengingat sikap Jongin padanya tadi. Sedikit berharap tinggi, ia ingin bertemu dengan Jongin lagi dan mungkin mereka dapat menjadi teman yang baik.

'_Jongin tampak lebih baik daripada Daehyun yang brengsek.'_

Tiba-tiba ingatan beberapa hari yang lalu muncul dalam memorinya. Baekhyun jadi teringat oleh ibu dan ayah barunya. Di mana mereka? Baekhyun ingin sekali mengucapkan selamat kepada ibunya.

"Baekhyun."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya demi menemukan ayah barunya menggandeng lengan ibunya dengan mesra. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"selamat Bu. Ibu terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putih itu." Baekhyun bergerak ingin memberi pelukan sayang pada ibunya, tetapi ia harus menelan semua harapannya yang ia tahu sangat tinggi dan sangat sulit untuk tercapai.

Taeyeon terlihat mengeratkan tangannya pada tangan suaminya.

Terlihat enggan jika Baekhyun memeluknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mundur satu langkah melihat sikap ibunya. Ia sedikit membersihkan tenggorokannya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungsoo.

Senyumnya semakin lebar, "_ayah _terlihat sangat keren sekali, aku ingin menjadi sepertimu. Selamat ya ayah."

Jungsoo membalas senyumnya dan melepaskan genggaman istrinya dengan sedikit paksa karena genggamannya yang terlalu erat. Laki-laki paruh baya itu maju dua langkah.

Dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

Baekhyun kaget dengan hal yang tiba-tiba hadir di dekat dirinya. Matanya sedikit membesar.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan ibunya.

"terima kasih. Mulai sekarang kau anak ku _juga_. Jangan pernah sungkan pada ayah mu, mengerti Baek?"

Terlalu sulit menerima sebuah hal istimewa dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini baginya, maka Baekhyun membalas pelukan ayahnya dan memejamkan mata karena ia tau sesuatu akan keluar dari sana.

Dengan cepat ia mengangguk dengan air mata yang keluar dari mata kanannya yang terpejam, "aku mengerti ayah. Aku berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik. Aku akan membuatmu bangga, aku janji."

Jungsoo mengelus rambut coklat anaknya dengan sayang. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun berfikir.

'_Ya Tuhan, aku merasakan sebuah pelukan dari ayahku. Tak ada hal yang lebih bahagia dari pada mendapatkan pelukan dari orang yang menyayangiku. Ini pelukan pertama untukku dan aku tak akan melupakan hal ini. Akan lebih bahagia jika ibu juga memelukku.'_

"aku bisa melihat dari sikapmu, kau anak yang baik dan kau pasti akan membuat ayah bangga." Jungsoo melepaskan pelukannya yang mana membuat Baekhyun sedikit kecewa.

Dan kekecewaan Baekhyun tak berlangsung lama saat Jungsoo mengelus puncak rambutnya sayang, "kau sudah berjanji pada ayah kan?" ucap Jungsoo dengan nada menggoda.

Baekhyun membuat gerakan hormat dengan tegak, "tentu ayah. Janji dapat dilaksanakan dengan baik."

Jungsoo tertawa bersama Baekhyun dan tidak menyadari dengusan yang dikeluarkan Taeyeon.

"ohh ayah hampir lupa." Laki-laki paruh baya itu membersihkan berdehem sebentar dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "kau tidak keberatan jika mulai hari ini kau juga akan tinggal di rumah ayah?"

Baekhyun sedikit berpikir dan kemudian menggeleng, "tidak."

"itu lebih bagus karena anak buah ayah sekarang ada di rumah lama kalian untuk mengambil semua barang-barang penting milik mu dan milik ibumu. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kau pulang ke rumah ayah dengan diantar supir keluarga ayah. Kau tidak keberatan?"

Melihat Baekhyun diam tak memberi jawaban, Jungsoo mencoba untuk membujuk anaknya lagi.

"jangan khawatir Baekhyun, anak ayah ada di rumah. Mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi saudara mu. Ia lebih tua satu tahun darimu jadi kau harus memanggilnya hyung. Kau mengerti?"

Mendengar kata saudara atau hyung masuk dalam telinganya membuat laki-laki kecil itu memekik kecil dengan mata yang cerah dengan cepat.

"aku punya saudara? Benarkah?"

Dan anggukan dari ayahnya membuat Baekhyun tidak tau cara apa lagi untuk bersyukur kepada Tuhan.

Ini begitu lebih dari istimewa. Dan mampu membuatnya tersenyum.

"dia hadir tadi, mungkin kau tidak melihatnya karena terlalu banyak orang. Ia datang bersama teman-temannya. Tetapi entah kenapa setelah minum satu gelas sirup dia dengan mengajak teman-temannya itu memilih untuk pulang." Jelas Jungsoo panjang. Ia menanti reaksi Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan

"mungkin mereka berada di rumah ayah sekarang, jadi lebih baik kau pulang sekarang dan berkenalan dengan mereka. Kau terlihat sudah sangat lelah dengan semua makanan yang kau lihat." Dan ucapan itu diakhiri dengan tertawa di antara mereka berdua. Taeyeon semakin dongkol di hari bahagianya melihat suami serta anaknya tertawa bersama tanpa menghiraukan kehadirannya.

"baiklah ayah, aku akan pulang."

"itu Tuan Lee yang akan mengantarmu, beliau adalah supir keluarga ayah. Beliau akan sangat baik kepadamu."

.

.

Sunday 27th July 2014 (09.42 a.m KST)

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka kenapa ayahnya memilih tempat pernikahan yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Rasa lelah masih hadir dalam punggungnya karena terlalu lama duduk dan berbicara banyak hal dengan Tuan Lee. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Tuan Lee ini orang yang sangat ramah dan suka sekali membuat lelucon. Baekhyun mungkin bisa berteman dengan Tuan Lee.

Baginya teman itu tidak memandang usia. Asalkan dapat membuat tertawa, kenapa tidak?

"terima kasih Tuan Lee, aku suka sekali dengan leluconmu."

Tuan Lee tertawa dengan sikap polos majika barunya.

"sama-sama Tuan Muda Baekhyun, senang bisa menghiburmu di tengah perjalanan yang panjang."

"jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil saja aku Baekhyun, karena kita sekarang teman. Aku juga akan memanggilmu paman Lee, tidak keberatan?"

Tuan Lee kembali tertawa dengan perkataan Baekhyun, "oke, kita adalah teman Baekhyunnie~"

Baekhyun ikut tertawa dengan perkataan teman barunya –Tuan Lee.

"baiklah Tuan Lee aku harus masuk, sampai jumpa!"

Tuan Lee tersenyum dan melambai padanya, Baekhyun membalasnya dengan semangat sampai mobil yang dibawa Tuan Lee keluar rumah.

Baekhyun mengatur nafas karena gugup, kemudian menatap rumah di hadapannya. Baekhyun melangkah masuk dan setelah dirinya telah sampai ke depan pintu besar yang ia yakini sebagai pintu utama dari rumah super mewah itu, Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk mengetuknya sebelum pintu itu terbuka menampilkan wanita tua sekitar berumur lima puluh tahun mengenakan pakaian seperti pelayan sedang menatapnya.

"Tuan Muda Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"silakan masuk, di dalam ada Tuan Muda dengan teman-temannya." Baekhyun melangkah masuk setelah wanita tua itu memberinya cukup ruang untuk masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu.

Baekhyun dapat melihat semua barang yang berkualitas di sini.

'_sangat mewah'_

Baekhyun tak sengaja melihat sebuah foto yang lumayan besar, di dalamnya terlihat seorang laki-laki muda yang mengenakan jas hitam dengan dasi merah.

'_sangat tampan dan berkelas'_ batinnya.

"kau siapa?"

Baekhyun terkejut saat mendengar suara husky dari belakangnya, Baekhyun berbalik.

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bersahabat.

"aku Baekhyun. Aku adikmu _hyung_"

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Chanyeol dan matanya menangkap dua sosok laki-laki lain di belakang hyungnya. Dan Baekhyun mengenal salah satu di antara mereka.

Jongin hendak menyapanya sebelum suara Chanyeol kembali berkata.

"aku tak suka dengan kehadiranmu."

Jongin sedikit melebarkan matanya, dan bibirnya kembali tertutup. Jongin tidak jadi menyapa teman barunya.

.

.

.

Tobecontinue

* * *

><p>.<p>

a/n : cie update cepet. Ini buat yang minta chanbaek cepet ketemuan dan serumah /uhuk noh udah satu atap hahaha.. tapi lagi-lagi masih seupil ketemuannya hahaha aku emang sengaja kok. Chap depan baru acara besarnya, pada gak sabar kah?

Oiya aku bakal jawab beberapa review yg mungkin akan jadi kejelasan

Baekhyun mimisan itu gak sakit parah kok, cumin kalo dia marah dan dapat tekanan batin secara bersamaan dia bakal mimisan. Dan itu bisa jadi alasan kenapa nanti di sini dia perannya hampir gak pernah marah. Gak lucu dong kalo dia marah mimisan terus. Itulah perbedaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol suka marah kalo Baekhyun entahlah :p

Terus yg nanya ibunya Chanyeol kemana, ntar bakal dijelasin di chap keberapa ntah aku gatau yg pasti ntar ada hubungannya kok.

Dan yg gemes karena kty jahat bgt sama Baek, itu karena ada sesuatu yaitu kejutan besar hahaha

Pokoknya aku bakal bikin semua cast di sini saling sambung-menyambung menjadi satu dan bermanfaat kehadirannya.

Jadi yg penasaran terus ikutin yaw hehe..

Makasi yg uda REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW this story.

Aku seneng cerita aku diapresiasi kayak gitu jadi sebagai bentuk senengnya dan mumpung aku lagi free bgt /uhuk sehabis uas jadi ya aku update fast.

Bye~ review lagi ya.. maaf ga bisa sebutin satu-satu..


End file.
